Most modern vehicles include a system that allows a user to remotely start a vehicle for the purpose of conditioning the vehicle cabin to a comfortable level before the user enters the vehicle cabin. Where the ambient outside temperature is relatively cold, remotely starting the vehicle allows the cabin to be warmed to a predetermined level before the user enters the vehicle cabin. Similarly, when the ambient outside temperature is relatively hot, remotely starting the vehicle allows the cabin to be cooled to a predetermined level before the user enters the vehicle cabin.
Current remote start systems require a user to actuate a button on a key fob or similar device to initiate a remote start. Current remote start systems therefore require user intervention each time a remote start is desired. If the user forgets to initiate a remote start or lacks the time to do so, the value of the remote start capability is lost.